Our Reunion
by Chromerip
Summary: Even as they escaped the horrors of the museum, Garry and Ib are still attacked by Guertena's works. As their roses have switched, Garry and Ib has to rely on each other for their survival to go through this nightmare again.


**Our Reunion**

**Chapter 1**

**_Within a Nightmare_  
**

"Ah! No! Stay away!"

Ib cowered into the corner whilst being haunted by the nightmare which she experienced during her visit from the museum. Her dreams consisted of those dark auras given by the museum, and its paintings and sculptures which has manifested into their minds. She was already pinned to the corner as the creatures approached. They were about to attack her but…

She woke up.

I have been experiencing recurring dreams of my experience fighting from Guertena's paintings and sculptures. The fear has crept into my skin, eating me whole. It felt so real, being taken by those monsters. The fear has already taken me as a whole. My sanity was on the line.

Geez… I should just let what happened happen, and should continue living my life normally.

I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes while looking around my room.

"What's this?"

I said in a curious manner as I examined the vase next to my bed. Instead of it having the tulip which my father gave me, it seemed to have been replaced by a **Blue Rose**…

It instantly reminded me of Gary. Wait… Why is it there instead of my tulip? My mother must have done that for some reason…

I stood up, shrugging away the thought, and then walked right out of my room. The corridors of my house were always so clean thanks my mother and her maids. She always makes sure there wasn't anything of place or of that sort.

Wandering through the corridors, I spot a figure… a black figure… lurking… wandering…

It seemed to have turned to me. I heard something whisper into my ear

"_You have survived the Abyss. But we still lurk in the darkness…"_

The voice disappeared, so did the figure.

***Shatter***

What was that? It came from my room.

I ran back to the room, slowly opening the door. Scanning around my room, I noticed the vase which formerly contained the Blue Rose, broken, with shattered glass as its remains. The blue rose lay next to the pieces of shattered glass. Thankfully it wasn't damaged in any way.

I slowly walked towards the rose, slowly picking it up. Examining the blue rose, no sort of harm came to it, thankfully…

One thing caught my eye. The shattered glass… They are… Forming words?

"_**YOU HOLD HIS LIFE, AS HE HOLDS YOURS"**_

* * *

I walked by the sidewalk to my favorite café. It was a small café at that, but a really good one in my case. I love how they make their Macarons there. It really emphasizes the sweetness that I love in Macarons. Walking inside the café, I saw the usual atmosphere of its waitresses tending to the costumers. It was really a good sight for me.

I sat down at my usual table. It was a table made for two people, but I usually go alone really. The table was set next to a window. It's such a delight as I ate while observing what was going on outside. Everything was so nice in this quaint little café.

One of the waitresses approached me.

"Oh hello there Garry"

"Hello. I'll have the usual please…"

"Macarons and a cup of coffee… Coming right up!"

She headed to the kitchen to place my order. After a while, she got back with my order, then headed to another table to tend to another customer.

Something I noticed that was completely new was a vase placed just in the middle of my table. The vase's design was familiar, but what really caught my eye was the **Red Rose** placed inside of it.

It wasn't just an ordinary Red Rose. It was more… exquisite…

It instantly reminded me of Ib back when we were stuck in the museum. That's right! I promised her that I would treat her to Macarons when we escape. I should see her right away. I hate breaking promises. Also, I have to give her back her handkerchief. I made sure to clean it well and to make sure the delicate fabric won't get tarnished.

I-I should probably finish these Macarons. It would be a shame for them to go to waste. I began sampling one of them. But something was odd… there were noticeably no people in the café. It was odd since when I got here, there were a lot of people eating, more than usual actually. But now it felt as if the place was empty. The only person here right now besides me right now is that person behind the counter…

She stood still. As if she was frozen. After looking at her did I realize that she wasn't even human at all… She was…

A mannequin…

The mannequin's head began to turn to me. Her lifeless eyes looked at me with such… lifelessness.

A faint whisper was heard

"_You have survived the Abyss. But we still lurk in the darkness…"_

Huh? The rose… It's on the table now… The vase… It's gone.

I picked up the rose.

Next thing I knew, the Macarons disappeared. The only thing I saw were words, written with Macaron Icing

"_**YOU CARRY EACHOTHER'S LIVES… YOURS AND HERS"**_

* * *

I held the blue rose close. I made sure no harm may come upon it. The situation was getting dire. I must see Garry. His rose is with me. And mine must be with him.

"Ib! Breakfast!" My mom called out for me from the kitchen.

"Yes mom!" I responded

I walked down the hall, down the stairs, spotting some of our maids cleaning.

"Good Morning Mistress" They greeted me.

I finally arrived in the kitchen of my large house. It's so large that sometimes I get lost actually…

I sat at the table, right next to my father and on front of my mother.

"How was your sleep Ib?"

"Fine"

I saw as if reality as lost its grip with me. Both of my parents were replaced! By lifeless mannequins!

AH!

What's happening?! Am I going mad?! That figure?! This rose?! My parents?!

I'm already at my limit. What's happening?!

"What's wrong Ib?"

I looked back at my parents to see them being completely fine.

"You looked like you seen a ghost or something"

"Ah no… It's nothing…"


End file.
